


thunder claps, bubble bath

by moonmother



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bath Time, Fluff, M/M, but it's something, keo - Freeform, leo/ken - Freeform, not sure what au this is, show boys!keo, taekhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmother/pseuds/moonmother
Summary: the smell, the look, the everything –– it's all atmosphere.





	thunder claps, bubble bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synthetics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthetics/gifts).



the bathwater has run cool having sat too long. tepid under their fingers, fluid with their movements –– the water accommodates two people with only a few inches to spare. it sloshes over the sides of the pale clawfoot tub if they’re not careful.  
  
jaehwan rests his chin on his folded arms that rest on his pulled in knees. the bubbles reflect purple, his little lights strung through the bathroom adding a fun touch. well, he calls it fun; taekwoon doesn’t really see much purpose for a colored bathroom.  
  
“it adds to the atmosphere,” jaehwan explains not for the first time.  
  
and, not for the first time, taekwoon shrugs, letting it pass. he sits at the opposite end of the tub. he also has his long legs pulled in, his arms hugging them to his chest. the water smells like artificial flowers, liquidized and candied nectar, and jaehwan smiles at the thought that taekwoon will smell like that when they finally decide to get out.  
  
“we should wash up,” taekwoon reminds, like he could possibly read jaehwan’s thoughts.  
  
but jaehwan wants to stay longer. he wants to…. he looks taekwoon in the eyes and rubs his lower lip, gooey lipgloss coming off on his thumb. sparkly and purple as the bathroom lights. “it’s atmosphere,” he almost says. but doesn’t. he’s caught watching the way taekwoon’s eyes watch his thumb. he thinks he has him.  
  
the show ended late tonight, putting them in the bath late, and jaehwan doesn’t want to think about what time they’ll be waking up tomorrow, but he’s been thinking about kissing off taekwoon’s contrasting lipgloss all night. electric yellow, little stars embedded into the oozy formula. taekwoon has matching yellow swirled onto his eyelids, his eyebrows painted dark like daggers. he looks like lightning. he reminds jaehwan of lightning.  
  
jaehwan hums a sweet sigh. “this is lovely.”  
  
“we should wash up,” taekwoon repeats. his face must be itching underneath the layers of makeup. he keeps wriggling his nose.  
  
jaehwan extends his hand across the tub, like taekwoon should take it and kiss the back of it. taekwoon doesn’t. but that’s alright; jaehwan wasn’t hoping for that. he waggles a finger to flick bubbles away to find taekwoon’s chest, then pokes it lightly. his nail drags from the dip in the collarbone to between his pectorals underneath the water’s surface.  
  
his eyelids lower as his finger goes lower.  
  
taekwoon shifts on his side of the tub. “you want to get out?”  
  
“no.”  
  
jaehwan crosses the tub, and taekwoon’s legs part to make room for him there. a nice thought: if taekwoon is lightning, then jaehwan’s his purple cloud –– beautiful thunderstorm boys. jaehwan tells him so.  
  
“that’s stupid.”  
  
“you think so?”  
  
taekwoon looks down his nose at jaehwan. then sidelong. “my face is itchy.”  
  
“whining?”  
  
he doesn’t answer.  
  
jaehwan kisses taekwoon on the mouth, their lipgloss pressing and sliding together. this is his favorite part. he loves that they look so good together, but like this –– this way –– they can share a mess.  
  
hands rising from the purple water, jaehwan bunches up taekwoon’s grown out hair in his fists. the water slowly works loose his product-laden hair, and jaehwan pushes his face and taekwoon’s together, closer, impossibly closer, to deepen their kiss. their kisses are electric –– predictably.  
  
jaehwan licks the length of taekwoon’s ear, giggling a peck onto the lobe. this gives him enough time to whisper, “now? here, please.”  
  
“not in a bathtub,” taekwoon whispers back. his hands are holding jaehwan’s sides, legs encircling him.  
  
“please, i––”  
  
“it’s late.” but to betray his words, taekwoon kisses jaehwan’s throat, under the pretty angle of his jaw. “i’m tired.”  
  
“you want me to wash your hair?”  
  
taekwoon ducks his head to laugh, and that breaks up the kissing. most of it. jaehwan presses one to the top of his head and then another there when his giggling doesn’t stop. “what?” he holds his shoulders tight, propping taekwoon up from submerging completely. “you think it’s that funny?”  
  
“leave me alone,” he mutters. “it’s late.”  
  
“it’s late for me too.” his hand crawls upward to stroke the back of taekwoon’s hair, running his fingers through the tendrils of black. his caresses become thoughtful as the fire inside him fades and kindles into something warm –– less scorching and more…touchable.  
  
so not tonight. it’s fine.  
  
taekwoon has his head now resting on jaehwan’s shoulder and a long arm comes around to pull at the back of jaehwan’s head. “they did your hair, huh?”  
  
“bleached it again. my roots were showing.” jaehwan waits then says, “they like it because we match.”  
  
“i know.” he waits then says, “it’s nice, though do you ever miss your dark hair?”  
  
“i like the blond, so i don’t mind.”  
  
taekwoon hums, sending reverberations into his skin. “i miss my short hair.”  
  
“do you think they’ll mind if you cut it?”  
  
taekwoon shrugs. “do you think it’s better to ask or to just do it?”  
  
“i’ll laugh if they find you a wig.”  
  
they share a chuckle and then they fall silent in the tub, wrapped up in each other. the lights twinkle at them. jaehwan can feel his lipgloss somewhere near his nose. “so that’s a no for tonight?”  
  
taekwoon snorts, burying his face further into jaehwan’s bare skin.  
  
jaehwan kisses taekwoon’s ear. “if only they could see us now,” he whispers, like it’s a secret they share even though no one else could possibly hear. “they’d go crazy.”  
  
“private show,” taekwoon says. his voice has turned distant, no sense of humor present. “no one gets to see this one.” his hands clutch jaehwan a little tighter.  
  
jaehwan brings taekwoon up so his back rests against the tub. he pushes the hair out of his face and smiles at him although it isn’t returned to him. “you want to wash up now? you want me to get your hair for you?”  
  
a twitch of a smile curls taekwoon’s mouth, and jaehwan laughs, his tiredness melting away.  
  
“get mine,” taekwoon says, “and i’ll get yours.”  
  
“deal.”  
  
“but you have to let me wash my face first.” he wrinkles his nose again.  
  
by the time they’re done, the bathwater has turned completely cold. it spills over onto the linoleum as they climb out. the bubbles have all evaporated. their skin has gone soft and wrinkled. they dry off, faces clean and much more plain from how they look done up pretty, but much more comfortable. jaehwan twirls in his towel and makes taekwoon catch him as the floor is much too slippery for that.  
  
as they leave the bathroom, jaehwan unplugs the purple lights, and the bathroom is cast in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> \- 100% based off an edit @emohongbin made for me  
> \- i'm so into this au  
> \- thank you for reading!!


End file.
